Live, Love, Suffer, But never learn to Surrender
by Seylin
Summary: On an adventure Legolas and Aragorn are captured, Legolas puts up a brave fight but after a year apart will Aragorn be able to save his friend? Part story part songfic
1. The Adventure

A/N: I do not own LOTR and I never will. This is the first part of a 3 chapter maybe 4 story. I hope you like because there are two more chapters to come that I know of. Both of the next chapters are songfics with a lot of emotion so it might take me about two days to get the next one out, depending on how much homework I get and stuff. Well Ja for now! - Naur 

Live, Love, and Suffer. 

But never learn to Surrender

Chapter 1

"And where do you plan to go?" Elrond questioned as he watched Estel pack his medical supplies for his and Legolas's next adventure. 

"I thought we would leave here and once we get to it just follow the Anduin river until we got to Emyn Muil then maybe go a little ways into the Dead Marshes," Estel answered. Elrond's eyes widened at that and as he turned Estel saw it. "The last part was Legolas's idea, he wished to see the field of the greatest battle in Middle Earth history." 

"You will see a lot but please be careful. One of you will come back needing my special attention, you always do," Elrond told him with a smile. Estel laughed as he finished packing and then went out to the stables where Legolas was already waiting. 

"Took you long enough. You didn't take every medicine and herb out of Lord Elrond's office, did you?" Legolas questioned with a smirk as he tied his last pack of three onto his horse, Celegeth. The black horse nickered shaking her head; she reached back and nipped at his selves. Legolas smiled before saying, "Don't worry mellon nin, we will be on our way shortly." He looked at Estel. 

"I will be ready as soon as I finish tying these," Estel replied knowing he was hinting at his being late. Legolas nodded and vaulted up onto Celegeth's back. 

*****

"Well have you seen your fill, mellon nin?" Estel questioned. Legolas stood looking at the vast span of wasteland. 

"It's hard to believe that Lord Elrond once stood here commanding elven armies against those of Mordor…so many were lost…but so much was gained," Legolas whispered. Estel sighed, it was times like these that he wished he was really an elf and understood the deep emotion Legolas felt standing there. Finally after another few minutes Legolas turned to him. "Yes let's go Estel, we have a long way to go before we get back to Imladris." Estel nodded and they started to walk back through the marshes. 

*****

Estel rode just a few steps ahead of Legolas as they neared a grove of trees that had a pathway in through the middle. Legolas halted Celegeth and watched the trees warily; Estel stopped when he realized Legolas wasn't behind him and looked back. 

"Legolas, what is it?" He questioned. 

"There…there is something about those trees…I think we should go around…something isn't right," Legolas told him looking into his eyes. Estel saw the real worry in his eyes but looking back at the trees he felt nothing. 

"Legolas it's a short cut…it'll save us time, come on," He insisted. 

"No! Estel!" But before he could finish war cries were heard and ropes dropped down on them. The ropes were pulled tight to quickly for even Legolas to react, Celegeth and Estel's horse took off in sudden fear. 

"We finally caught them! The elf and the man we have been watching since they left Rivendell! Take them back to Shundu! He wants the elf mainly!" A warrior yelled. 

TBC…

Next chapter: Get Off of my Back. 

I hope you enjoyed! More action to come mellon nins! Stay tuned! – Naur


	2. You Can't Take Me

A/N: Well I decided that I was wrong and we needed something between the two chappies I had posted. I hope you guys don't mind, it was my bad judgement is all. I do not own LOTR *of course* nor do I own the lyrics, they belong to Bryan Adams and all those cool music people. Ok enjoy! A little side note, I have been working on Sound the Bugle Now for a few months, it is one of the hardest songfics I've ever written so it might take a little longer than the other chapters, please forgive me. - Naur 

  
You Can't Take Me

Strider was blindfolded but he could hear Legolas struggling against the hands and ropes that held him. 

"Hold him!" A voice yelled. 

"He's a strong one!" Came another. 

"Watch his teeth!"

"Ahhh!" 

"I told you!" Said the third voice. Strider heard Legolas growl low in his throat. 

"_I knew I should have stopped Estel sooner…we're here and in this spot because of me…this is all my fault…they won't take me or him without a fight. I won't give up_!" Legolas thought. 

  
**Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night   
Get it out - check it out   
I'm on my way and I don't feel right   
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact   
It's OK - I'll find a way   
You ain't gonna take me down no way   
**

Legolas spun as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he snapped at the fingers that tried to run through his hair. 

"He sure is a pretty one," A voice said. As soon as that was said Strider heard a howl of pain and he smirked. No one touched Legolas that way without his permission. 

"Shundu sure will be happy with this new slave. He loves them frisky like that," A voice laughed. 

"I am no slave! Nor will I ever be!" Legolas growled. 

****

Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it   
Dont' push me - I'll fight it   
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no   
If you can't catch a wave then your'e never gonna ride   
You can't come uninvited   
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no   
You can't take me I'm free   


Strider groaned and slowly turned. 

"Ah…where am I?" He questioned softly. 

"I wish I had the answer mellon nin, but I can tell you that we're not where we're supposed to be. The men have been talking about some upcoming battle," Legolas replied. 

"When did we get here?" He asked taking in the dark room. 

"They drugged us, I only woke up a little while ago. But I only have one thing to say to those that took us," Legolas started. 

"And what would that be?" A sneer voice asked. Both pairs of eyes went to the figure standing in the door. 

"Your in my way and you had better watch out," Was his only reply. 

  
**Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on   
And what's this holding me?   
I'm not where I supposed to be   
I gotta fight another fight   
I gotta fight will all my might   
I'm getting out , so check it out   
Ya, you're in my way   
So you better watch out  
**

Well there's the new chapter 2. Once again I'm sorry about adding this after I added Get Off of my Back, but I watched Spirit again and saw just how important this song was. Hope you enjoyed! Ja Ne all! - Naur


	3. Get Off of My Back

A/N: Hello again! So happy people are liking this! All the songs I use for this are from the movie Spirit. Great movie, if you haven't seen it…you need to! I was thinking of using all the songs from the movie but then I couldn't get inspiration for the song that came before this so yea… I do not own LOTR, to poor for any of that. And I don't own the lyrics, they belong to Bryan Adams. God Bless the Canadians! Thing to remember, this takes place over a time span of a few months. Ok enjoy! - Naur

Get Off of My Back

Shundu smiled as they brought the man and elf into his camp. The man had only been taken because he was with the elf that they wanted, had they let him go…who knows what the consequences would have been? His green eyes shifted to the elf that was putting up a every good fight. The beauty of the prince of Mirkwood was known far and wide, they would get a pretty penny for his safe but unfortunate return. 

****

Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me  
Oh but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know  


Legolas fought through any man who dared to come near him. He had slashed more throats in these few hours than in his whole life but if it meant getting himself and Estel safely out of there then he would do what he could. He had found the leader of the group and they had been having a very heated staring match since. Legolas could see the calmness carried in those eyes, he was strong and he knew it, he was ready to be tested and Legolas was the one he'd chosen for that purpose it seemed. 

****

Get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way cause outta my brain  
Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back  


Legolas fell back onto his back and just laid there. He heard the cheers of Shundu's men and Estel's worried cries for him to get up, he had to hide a smirk. Amrilion, the one he had been fighting came up to see if he had delivered the final blow to the elf. 

"_Stupid boy_," Legolas thought. He opened his eyes quickly catching Amrilion off guard, Legolas thrusted his sword up into the boy's stomach. Amrilion gasped, his eyes wide as he looked upon the elf, but there was no mercy in his eyes. 

  
**You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
Don't think that you can find a way in  
That's what I'm saying  
Oh if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know...**  


Strider watched the dance played out in front of his eyes. Legolas and Shundu's movements were like a beautiful but horrific dance where if you made one wrong move then you died. 

Their eyes connected and stayed that way each reading the others moves before they happened. Strider had never seen the look of pure hate and determination on his friend's face, it was truly amazing. 

"Give up Shundu…you can't beat me," Legolas hissed blocked another swipe. 

"Never! You will give up or die under my hand!" Shundu replied dodging a swipe of Legolas's sword. 

****

get off of my back and into my game  
get outta my way and outta my brain  
get outta my face or give it your best shot  
You know this train is coming off it's track  
get off of my back  


Legolas's fierce blue eyes met Shundu's as he defeated the last person that had been sent to battle him. 

"I will not be broken," Legolas said and he spit on the ground at Shundu's feet. Strider watched in amazement at the scene that was going on before him, he'd never seen Legolas act out like this. He shifted his eyes to Shundu watching for his reaction. 

"Separate them," He ordered. Immediately ropes were thrown around Legolas and he started to fight again but there were to many holding him down. 

"What are you trying to do Shundu?!" Strider yelled as Legolas was hauled to his feet and roughly pushed out of the stadium. Shundu turned his green eyes to the human that had spoken to him and he smiled. 

"Your friend believes he cannot be broken, but I will break him. Lock him up," Shundu said before walking away. Strider struggled as they took him in the opposite direction they had Legolas. 

"NO! NO! LEGOLAS!" He screamed before he was shut into darkness. The sight of Legolas being tied up and struggling would be the last sight of his friend that he had for a whole year. 

****

oh if you wanna have a go  
I just wanna let you know  
get off get off yea get off my back  
and into my game   
get outa my way and outa my brain  
get outa my face or give it ur best shot  
you know this train is commin off of this track  
Get Off of my back yea get off of my back  
get off yea   
get off get off  
get off get off  
get off get off  
get off get off my back

Review Thanks

****

Deana – Hope this was soon enough and good enough for ya! Working on the 3rd chappie now! I'm thinking there might be 4 but I need a song for their return, any ideas? Remember Elrond would have sent someone out to look for them by now.   
  
**Lacadiva **– So sorry I left you where I did, I didn't think it would have that big of an effect. I hope this chapter made up for it! And I hope you will like the next chapter just as much! Thanks for the review!   


****

Luntetuurewen – Your guess is correct! I am watching Spirit right now, it's such a great movie! Inspired many great songfics! I hope you enjoyed!  
  
**Caunoiech**– I'm glad this made you happy! Something fresh is always good! I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter just as much! 


	4. Sound the Bugle Now

A/N: I as you better well know do not own LOTR and never will. Same for the lyrics. I'm so glad you guys are liking this series, just so you know…one more chapter and it's done. The next chapter is, Brothers Under the Sun. I have already written another songfic to this song but since it seems to fit and because it was suggested I decided to add it in. Oh yes! For those of you reading Healing Guardian, I have gotten some great ideas for chapter 10 so it will be a couple more weeks before it comes out maybe sooner if we have more snow days or no homework. Alright enough of my blabbering…enjoy! - Naur 

Sound the Bugle Now

Legolas lay on the bed his skin chilled from the nothing that was on it. An orange glow lit the room as the fall sun set slowly disappearing. He sighed and closed his eyes, a soft sound played in his mind. A tune his brother used to play for him before he fell asleep. He was so glad that when they had left Imladris that the people there would remember him as a strong warrior prince, not this weakling he had become. Shundu knew every well had he raped Legolas he would have passed from grief quickly but he didn't want that so he did over things. Legolas was ashamed of his mind and his body, soon his time would be up…perhaps the next day.

"I'm so sorry Estel…" He whispered tears falling from his eyes. 

****

Sound the bugle now - play it just for me   
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be   
Now I can't go on - I can't even start   
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart   


Estel broke into a room of the main house looking for his friend. What he saw made his heart clench, Legolas lay tied to the bed his inner glow almost gone and his eyes closed. He rushed to his friend's side and gently shook his shoulder. There was a groan but finally Legolas opened his eyes just a bit. 

"Legolas…thank Elbereth you're still alive. Come now, let me help you, we're getting out of here," Estel whispered gently pulling him up. 

"No…Estel…it is to late…I am fading. Please just take my body back to Imladris or leave me lying here…" Legolas said tears falling from his eyes. 

"No! I will not leave you! And you won't leave me!" Estel cried pulling his friend to him. 

****

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight   
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...   
Or leave me lying here   


Estel pushed Legolas up onto the horse he'd stolen during the attack some group had done on Shundu's camp. He had not seen Shundu or any of his men since the attack had started, the ones that had attacked had freed him and all the other prisoners, in exchange for his and Legolas's freedom he had fought beside them killing all of Shundu's men he could. 

He was scared…Legolas's skin was cold to the touch and his eyes closed. Estel searched his brain trying to think of anything that Elrond had told him that could help them now. 

"If ever you get lost, follow the light of the setting sun and light of Eärendil, it will always lead you back home. Never forget that Estel…" He words rang out suddenly as he rode behind Legolas. 

"Legolas…if you can hear me. Follow the light, please just follow the light," He whispered. Legolas heard his words but in his mind he didn't want to wake up, he didn't want to go on. 

  
**Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care   
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere   
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark   
Lay right down - decide not to go on   
**

He was leaning against a warm body with warm arms circled around him keeping him from falling off they horse that they were riding. For many hours he had heard Estel talking to him trying to keep him awake but when he didn't answer he stopped talking so much. Now he heard a voice but it wasn't that of Estel's. 

"Legolas…Legolas, here me my son," The voice said. 

"Naneth?" He whispered. 

"Yes ion nin, listen to me…you must not give up. You will be needed, none of us want to see you here yet ion nin," She told him with a smile. 

"Naneth…I…I failed…" He cried leaning into her warm presence.

"You did not fail, remember who you are ion nin, you are a prince of Mirkwood, a brave and skilled warrior, remember who you are. If you let go…you will not have anything left, neither will your father or brother," She explained gently stroking his hair. Estel heard Legolas mumbling but took it as a good sign since he hadn't gotten anything else out of him since they had escaped. 

  
**Then from on high - somewhere in the distance   
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are   
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow   
**

Screeches went up into the night as Estel rode with Legolas in front of him and he looked around wildly trying to control the horse that veered left and right nervously. 

"Estel…" Came Legolas's hoarse whisper. More cries, closer now. 

"Legolas, there are orcs near by. I will try to avoid them but I fear they are to close and have caught our scent. If they find us…I will need you to fight," Estel said into his ear. 

"I…I can't…" Legolas replied his voice shaking. 

"Las…you're a soldier, you can fight. Those men did things yes but you are stronger than that to let something that small defeat you. We're free; we're away from them now. I killed them for what they did to you. Isn't that worth fighting for?" Estel questioned, he heard heavy footfalls and the trees groaning as the orcs came closer. Legolas debated Estel's words and a fire lit in his eyes just as the orcs broke through the trees on their left side. 

  
**So be strong tonight - remember who you are   
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle   
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for  
**

TBC…Next chapter: Brothers Under the Sun

Elvish Translations

Naneth – Mother

Ion nin – My son

Review Thanks

****

wadeva – This series being mainly songfic is to leave much to the imagination. But think lots of torture…beautiful sweet torture…both mental & physical.   


****

tmelange – Hope this was soon enough for ya! Very pleased that you like! Keep reviewing!  


****

ElvenRanger13 – Well what do you think? Think torture…yeah I already did that once in a review, I won't repeat myself. Keep reviewing mellon nin!  
  
**Luntetuurewen Ilfirin** – So glad you like…once again! Thanks so much for your reviews! They give me something to write for!  


****

Lady Aqawondel – Was this soon enough? This song has given me the hardest time! I don't know why but…I was pulling my hair out writing it, I do know that.  


****

Lady Laswen – I am honored! The songs describe you to?! Wow! The one in this chapter is by far my fave of the movie, it's just so touching!   
  
**naur rhaug** – Thank you for the review & the suggestion. I did decide to use it but with some reserve, you see I already wrote a fic to it, but you are right! It does fit!  



	5. Brothers Under the Sun

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters *cries* Don't own the lyrics either, I am a poor country girl with only 13 dollars in my wallet. I have two quotes I'm gonna give you guys for being so great! Both are in my top ten-fave quotes. One now and one at the end! Enjoy! - Naur

"Remember youth as you pass by,  
As you was once, so once was I,  
As I am now, you soon will be,  
Prepare to die and follow me."

Brothers Under The Sun

Estel woke up and his happy smile formed into a groan when he opened his mouth. Pain laced up and down his arm, what had happened? He glanced around and saw the familiar walls and ceiling, he was in his room in Imladris. 

"It's about time you woke up mellon nin." A familiar voice said. Estel looked over to where the voice came from and saw his best friend Legolas sitting there with a small smile on his face. Estel looked his friend over he had a bandage around his head and his left arm was in a sling. He was a little worn for the wear but it was better than the last he remembered.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" Estel asked his voice hoarse. 

"You don't remember? We were attacked by a band of orcs. I fear that we had almost had it mellon. Both of us without weapons, good thing Elladan and Elrohir had been searching for us in that area and had heard the sounds of a fight. And as to how long you have been out well I just woke up yesterday so I would say about a week," Legolas explained.

"So we're finally home…" He sighed.

"Yes, thanks to your brothers. Without them all you did to save my life would have been a waste, which I haven't gotten to thank you for. Thank you Estel, you saved me," Legolas whispered. Estel smiled at him and then turned his gaze back up to the ceiling thinking of everything as it slowly came back to him and then his thoughts drifted to his dream. 

"What are you thinking?" Legolas questioned. 

"I had the weirdest dream of a large open land. And of watching the sky as the sun rose. I felt as if I was flying and I looked over and there you were. We were flying over the lands of Middle Earth, places I have never seen. We were together, nothing was wrong and there was nothing separating us. It was as if we were one. Just you, and me," Estel whispered recalling his dream. 

****

I had a dream - of the wide open prairie  
I had a dream - of the pale morning sky  
I had a dream - that we flew on golden wings  
And we were the same - just the same - you and I

"You don't understand Legolas! I can not be King! I'm not a King!" Estel yelled pacing in the garden of Imladris. After their last little adventure Elrond had felt it was time to tell Estel of his true heritage. 

"You're right mellon nin," Legolas said in his quiet voice. Estel looked his best friend in the eyes, he had expected Legolas to try and persuade him to take his place as King of Men but he…wasn't. Legolas saw the surprise in his eyes. "I do not understand what it might feel like growing up here in Imladris all my life thinking I am just a human and then one day be told that I am the future king of Gondor. Or in my case being just a elf and then being told that I am the crown Prince of Mirkwood," Legolas explained with a smile. Estel came and sank into the grass beside the tree his friend was leaning against. 

"So what do I do?" Estel questioned wanting to be told what to do. 

"Have you ever felt out of place?" Legolas asked not looking down. Estel looked up at him not understanding. 

"Legolas I'm sorry mellon nin but I do not follow you. Of course I have felt out of place here, wouldn't you?" Legolas didn't answer and did not look down at him. "I used to have dreams…of a voice calling for me…for me to return. For me to take my place. I never understood it until now. But if I go what will happen? To Lord Elrond, to Elladan, Elrohir and you? There are so many people I care about and if I leave I won't be able to protect any of you," Legolas finally looked down and his friend with a smile. He pulled out one of his white daggers and made a thin slash across the palm of his hand. Estel jumped up thinking his had gone crazy. "Legolas! What are you thinking?!" He demanded pulling out some bandages. 

"Wait, let me see your hand," Legolas said holding out his injured hand to take Estel's and his dagger in the other. Estel searched his friend's eyes but at the calm demanding look he saw there he held out his hand. Legolas made a clean thin cut across Estel's palm and then pressed their hands together. 

"I don't under…" Estel started. 

"From this day on you will never be alone. From this day on we are no longer of two bloods, two races or two families. Our blood is the same and you are my brother. I will never allow anything to happen to you. From now on we are one under the sun," Legolas whispered almost to where Estel couldn't hear him. 

****

Follow your heart - little child of the west wind  
Follow the voice - that's calling you home  
Follow your dreams - but always remember me  
I am your brother - under the sun

Legolas treated Aragorn and everyone else's wounds before he even thought of himself. In the battle today they had lost many but the two friends had made sure to not get separated and if they were then they got as quickly as they could back to each other's side. In all the years he had known Aragorn he had protected him for some reason he didn't know until about ten years ago. Then Aragorn had found out that he was the heir to the throne of Gondor and everything has sudden fallen into place for Legolas. This was why he felt he had, had to protect Aragorn from the first day they met and that he had always taken care of him when he was injured. Aragorn watched as Legolas went to stand away from the others taking guard next to a tree. It was his silent way of saying that he would take watch for the rest of the night. Aragorn waited until he had checked on everyone and then he went to stand by his friend. They stood in silence both pairs of eyes watching for anything that moved that might be of danger. Aragorn thought back to the battle, he and Legolas had trained together so they knew each others moves and were perfectly in sync with each other at all times. Their movements today had reminded him of a dance that only the best could have performed. Legolas's tired eyes lit up with the first signs of light as the gray of the sky was slowly turned to shades of pink and purple. 

"Quel amrun gwadoren," Aragorn whispered putting a hand on Legolas's shoulder. 

"Hana maer na kena mae," Legolas replied. Aragorn smiled and they watched the sunrise together. 

****

We are like birds of a feather  
We are two hearts joined together  
We will be forever as one  
My brother under the sun

"Can you help me outside Legolas? I would like to see the sunrise with you one last time," Aragorn asked quietly. Legolas smiled at him from his spot by the window and walked over to him. Aragorn was now 210 years old, his long life was finally coming to a end, Legolas knew that when the sunset on this day that Aragorn would go with it. 

"It would be my pleasure mellon nin," Legolas answered slowly helping him up. Aragorn grimaced as pain laced through his old bones, seeing this Legolas gently put a hand under his knees and carried him over to the window. Aragorn hated being this weak but his body hurt too much to protest so he just laid his head against his friend's shoulder and sighed. Legolas rested his chin on Aragorn's head lightly watching as the sun slowly rose making the sky light up with so many colors; red, blue, purple, pink, gold, it was simply beautiful. 

"Do you see that Legolas? All the gold?" Aragorn questioned. 

"Yes…yes I do Estel. Come we should get you back to bed," Legolas told him as he turned and carried him back to bed. Once his friend was settled Legolas sat on the bed, their hands clasped together. They stayed like that the whole day neither one saying anything and neither one needing to. Orange light filled the room as the sunset and Legolas felt the grip from Estel's hand weakening. 

"Legolas…" Estel whispered, a hint of fear could be heard in his voice. 

"Peace mellon nin. No matter what happens, I am with you. I am your brother and I will always be beside you," Legolas told him quietly. Estel smiled and leaned his head onto Legolas's shoulder. A few minutes later he took his last breath and a moment after that Legolas Thrandulilion took his last, it was only for a moment that the two brothers were separated. And that is how Arwen found them, both clasping hands…both with a smile on their face, and the sun set.

****

Wherever you hear - the wind in the canyon  
Wherever you see - the buffalo run  
Wherever you go - I'll be there beside you  
Cuz you are my brother - my brother under the sun.

****

Elvish translations 

Mellon nin- My Friend 

Quel amrun gwadoren- Good morning my brother 

Hana maer na kena mae- It's good to see you well 

Gwadoren- My brother 

A/N: OMG!! I KILLED THEM! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I ACTUALLY KILLED LEGOLAS & ARAGORN!!! *cries* But wasn't it a beautiful fitting end? Thanks for everyone's reviews! They have all been wonderful! And to any reading Healing Guardian, I am proud to say the last and final chapter, chapter 11 should be out by the end of the week! yay! Namaarie! - Naur

****

Review Thanks

inu lover – Thanks for loving it!

****

Lady Aqawondel – OMG! You have no idea how long I had been trying to write that songfic! Months I will tell you! I had to wait late into the night to write it! Yes but alas this is the last chapter. I have run out of songs to use except for the love song and no…this will not turn into slash. Not that I have anything against it, looks at some other songfics she has written. No nothing against it but this is truly a friendship series. 

****

Deana – Wasn't it sad? But then the fire lit in his eye at the end, hehe lovely fire!

****

Luntetuurewen – You and me both! Hope this was soon enough for ya! 

****

naur rhaug – I always read and try to do what my reviews say, what kind of writer would I be if I didn't? I hope this lived up to your expectations!

****

hot elf babe – Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed the ending.

****

@Everybody – Thanks for all the great support! You guys are great! And now for your second quote! I got both of these off a website, www.geocities.com/deadlybliss it's scary but great!

"A relationship is like a rose,   
How long it lasts, no one knows;  
Love can erase an awful past, 

Love can be yours, you'll see at last;  
To feel that love, it makes you sigh, 

To have it leave, you'd rather die;   
You hope you've found that special rose,   
Cause you love and care for the one you chose."


End file.
